


Forbidden Foods: Galloping Gallons

by Solitarycafe



Category: Original Work
Genre: Centaurs, Fantasy, Futanari, Growth, Original Fiction, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-13
Updated: 2019-01-13
Packaged: 2019-10-09 08:03:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 15,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17403146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Solitarycafe/pseuds/Solitarycafe
Summary: A cocky futanari centaur pirate gets a bit too big for her britches, literally.





	Forbidden Foods: Galloping Gallons

Red orange flames licked up at the night sky as the settlement burned. The sounds of clashing steel and cursing could be heard everywhere, and that was before Vaneera even stepped off her ship.  
It was high tide, and the darkened waves chopped up against the sides of the dock as the centaur clopped slowly down the ramp and onto the pier. Behind her, a fair sized vessel was anchored, and above her, a flag depicting a shattered green gem loomed in the breeze.  
The aged wood of the pier creaked under the hooves of the pirate as she made her way toward the settlement, and it was clear that she was in no rush to get to her destination. Her girls would have made quick work of most resistance by the time she made her presence known, and she did so hate to sully her blade on the undeserving ruffian.  
As the pirate captain set foot on land, her body was illuminated by the fires that burned from every direction. She was large even for a centaur woman, and she stood fully nine feet tall from hoof to head. Her dark hair was long and tightly braided into miniature dreadlocks that were so fine that they looked like curls. Her deeply tanned face was feminine yet hardened, and her grey eyes shone with satisfaction as she surveyed the work of her crew.  
Several bodies could be seen here and there, most already charred from the fires that had been set. Vaneera strode up to one and looked down at it with all the interest of a god noticing an insect, and she sniffed to herself.  
“Hm, they really were careless if they thought a few mercenaries were going to stop us,” she mused.  
She adjusted the sheath at her side and continued on. On her human half, she wore a tight crimson garb that was lashed over with an intricate weaving of leather armor. Her large breasts were made to look even larger as a bit of cleavage swelled over a thin steel breastplate, and a long red scarf around her neck ran down to her equine back.  
Vaneera’s coat was a beautiful chestnut brown, and though she was scarred in several places, it was obvious that she took great pride in her lustre. Her long, dark tail was braided in the same manner that her hair was, and around her hind end she wore a red barding that matched her torso.  
As she moved forward, something unmistakable shifted beneath the barding at her underside. Layered as she was, there was no mistaking the heavy quiver of her manhood, and the outline of her giant testicles could be seen easily as the layers of material struggled to hold her in.  
Vaneera was a female alpha, cast out at birth and reviled by even her own parents. She'd dragged her way up through life, using any and all means to survive, until she'd forged a place for herself in the world and taken her destiny by force.  
The settlement burned on as Vaneera approached the tavern. It was the only building that wasn't set to fire, per her instructions, and she smiled widely when she saw the burning oil lamps in the windows.  
Their attack had been swift and quiet, and everything had happened so quickly that those inside didn't even have time to douse their lamps. The settlement was nothing more than a group of child stealing slavers and bandits, and she knew that they wouldn't have any women or riches to plunder. There was only one reason she’d decided to strike, and it was more a matter of principal than anything else. Several weeks prior, she'd had dealings with one of the merchants there (a man who was probably a burning corpse by then) and he'd short changed her during a transaction. It was important to the equine woman that people respected her and her business dealings, and she simply couldn't have anyone thinking that they could take advantage of her or her crew.  
The centaur captain took a step toward the door when she suddenly heard a howl to her left.  
“To hell with you, freakish bitch!”  
Her hand caught the throat of a pike as she snapped her head to the ground. A bandit was lying there, his body half charred and his face burned beyond repair, and he was so ragged looking that she’d mistaken him for dead. He was glaring up at her with eyes that were filled with a lifetime of malice, and his arm shook as he tried desperately to stab her with the weapon.  
Vaneera yanked the pike upward and tossed it over her shoulder before she settled her hoove firmly down onto the man’s chest, “I’ll get there soon enough… maybe you can scout it out for me.”  
The burned bandit couldn’t reply even if he wanted to, because she was already pushing down on his chest with more force and weight than five men could have mustered. She felt his ribs crack beneath her powerful leg, and she stared into his eyes as he wheezed out his last breath.  
The matter settled, she turned away from the dead man and continued on toward the tavern.

She’d expected the tavern to be completely empty, but surprisingly, it was not.  
There was a scattering of skewed tables and knocked over chairs all over the room, and signs that people had gotten up and left in a hurry were everywhere. There were several plates that still had hot food on them, full tankards of ale and playing cards and dice sitting on every other table.  
She barely noticed any of it however as her eyes immediately fell upon the cloaked figure sitting at a table directly in front of her.  
“Good evening, my lady,” the cloaked figure spoke with a masculine yet gentle tone.  
Vaneera cocked her head and smiled slightly as she glanced around. It was possible that they could have set a trap for her, but then, there was nowhere that anyone could hide other than the bar on the far side of the room. She took a step forward and asked casually, “You didn’t run?”  
“I didn’t,” the man agreed with her with a slight nod, “Didn’t see the point. If I had lost my head and fled like all the others, I’d probably be quite crispy by now… either that, or I’d have actually lost my head to one of your girls. Besides, I knew you wouldn’t set a light to this place; everywhere else, surely, but here...” he shook his head knowingly, “Not a chance.”  
Vaneera smiled widely, doing nothing to hide her amusement, “Oh? How did you know, exactly?”  
“It wasn’t hard to figure out. Once I learned that Foley tried to give you less than what you agreed on, I knew it would only be a matter of time before you returned to make a lesson of this place. The wine you smuggled for him is fine and expensive, and I know you must have gone through great lengths to get so much of it. Where else would we store such a great quantity of wine but a cellar, and where would we have a cellar but right beneath the tavern… the only tavern in town,” the man chuckled. “And, more to the point, why would you want to burn such fine wine, especially when you can reclaim it and sell it all over again?”  
The centaur’s eyes narrowed before she broke into a wide smile, “I don’t generally expect deductive reasoning this far north. I must say, I’m impressed. Still, that doesn't explain why you stayed in plain sight. You could have hid somewhere until we left; do you not fear for your life?”  
“There is some fear, yes, but mostly, it's admiration,” the man folded his hands and leaned forward, “Vaneera Tuskcraven in the flesh. Captain of the Gilded Loupe, leader of the Shattered Emerald crew and the most hung alpha since…”  
“Careful,” the centaur cut him off, “I've killed men for saying less.” Her tone was firm but her smile never wavered, “Tell me what you want; such flattery is never given without an ulterior motive.”  
“Agreed,” the man nodded once. “I simply wish to have a drink with you, truth be told,” he raised his hands show that he was unarmed before he reached for a decanter that was sitting on the table in front of him, “The wine you brought here is among the finest in the world, not to mention the rarest, it would be an absolute shame if you didn't at least…”  
“Do you have any idea how much I need to drink in order to get drunk?” She asked him suddenly, interrupting him for a second time. “If you're looking for an ass reaming from me, you should reconsider: I'd rip you open from the inside…”  
“No, please, don't misunderstand me,” it was he who cut her off as he shook his head, “As glorious as I consider you, I wouldn't even deem myself worthy to share a bed with you, and I could think of worse ways to die, but no…” he chuckled, “Just a drink is all I'm after. To share a glass with you would be erotic enough in of itself, and afterwards, if you decide to kill me, so be it.”  
There wasn’t much that the jaded centaur respected, but she couldn’t help but respect the man’s sheer clout, “I could kill you now,” she commented as she took a step closer. “And drink beside your corpse.”  
The stranger seemed unflappable, and he sneered beneath his hood, “No doubt… no doubt at all. Everyone knows it’s bad luck to drink alone, however, and if you were to give me a last wish I would request again to drink with you.”  
Vaneera was used to nearly everyone she came into contact with running or begging for their lives. Very seldom did she come upon people who were so apathetic towards their own life that they were willing to gamble with it, and the stranger seemed so amicable in such a dark way that she lowered her guard for just an instant, “Why do you wish to drink with me so badly?” She pressed as she took yet another step forward.  
“For the sake of,” he shrugged, “All of of life is a collection of experiences. Generally, the greater the risk, the greater the experience; you should know that better than anyone… Vaneera the bonecrusher,” he spoke the title with a bit of a smirk.  
It was a nickname she had earned during a particular skirmish years before. In the same way that she’d finished off the bandit outside, she killed most of her enemies by stepping on them and pummeling them into the ground. Her hind kicks were so powerful that she could easily snap a man’s neck with one strike, and she’d gained a reputation for simply galloping through a battlefield and trampling any enemy she saw.  
She considered the man for a long moment before her eyes narrowed, “Pour the wine,” she ordered quietly as she crossed her arms over her chest.  
The cloaked man nodded once and tilted the decanter into both of the glasses that were there.  
Vaneera watched the liquid flow into the cups. It was impossibly red, and the pungent aroma of sugar and nondescript citrus notes graced her senses.  
The wine was Elven, of course. An ancient concoction known only to the secretive dark elves of the far south. Many people had died trying to learn not only the recipe, but the distillation process as well, and the centaur had to admit that she was curious about how it tasted.  
“You drink,” she said after he’d set the decanter down. “From both glasses.”  
The stranger looked up at her with tired amusement and took up one glass. He drank slowly, being sure to turn his head so she could see that he was pouring it into his mouth. He opened his mouth to show her that he’d swallowed, then he repeated the motion with the second glass.  
For better or for worse, in that moment, Vaneera was more taken by her curiosity of the audacious fellow than she was concerned for her own life, and she stepped up to the side of the table and reached down for one of the glasses, “Fine, stranger… let’s have a drink.” She raised the glass along with her eyebrows and nodded once, “To life experiences.”  
The stranger lifted his glass and met the toast with an approving look, “Yes indeed… to life experiences.”  
Then, they both drank.  
The texture met her senses before the flavor and boquet did, and she found herself immediately tilting the glass forward as she finished it in one go.  
“Well,” her eyes widened slightly as she looked down at the man, “That is as good as they say say it is… perhaps even better.”  
The man smiled, “Isn’t it? Would you like another? I…”  
But Vaneera was already reaching for the decanter. There was nearly an entire litre in it, but it disappeared quickly as she threw her head back and quaffed it greedily. It was almost too sweet, but the alcohol balanced the flavor, and she understood immediately why the mysterious beverage was so coveted. She drank deeply and raised the decanter until it was almost level with the ceiling, and a bit of the wine trickled down around her mouth and dripped onto her cleavage.  
“Ah!” She tossed her head forward and set the decanter down on the table roughly.

“Hm… that was far easier than I thought it would be.”

Vaneera blinked as every nerve in her body tensed, “What do you mean?!” She growled as she glanced down at the stranger and went for her sword.  
The stranger stood slowly, “I have a message for you, Vaneera the bone crusher.”  
“The only message you’ll deliver is…gah!” she gasped suddenly as her arms went limp. All at once, her body felt like it had been filled with molten lead, and her legs trembled as she struggled to even hold herself up, “You!” She howled. “Fucking bastard! What did you do to me?!”  
The stranger stepped away from his seat and approached her. He stopped just short of her arm’s reach and looked up at her, “Did you really think you could get away with stealing from the Lord of rats? The guildmaster’s reach is far longer than you know, obviously, and he’s quite incensed that you stole this wine from under his nose.”  
The centaur recalled the job immediately and growled once more, “I had no idea the wine belonged to him! There was no way I could have known! Fuck the Lord of rats and fuck you! I…”  
“Stop,” the stranger said firmly with a tone and demeanor that was completely different from how he’d been acting before, “Whether that’s true or not doesn’t matter to me. The fact is, you’ve bitten off more than you can chew. You’re lucky… you might even survive this,” he commented dryly as he looked her over, “If it was me, I’d probably just have you killed, but you pirate kings and queens get a little big for your britches and like to make statements and such,” he laughed.  
“What did you do to me?!” Vaneera screamed as her body began to burn. It wasn’t painful, but it was stifling and pervasive, and with every second that passed she grew warmer and warmer, “Did you poison me?!”  
“It’s not poison… exactly. This is some sort of magic shit that they made just for you. It doesn’t affect me at all, which is why I was able to drink the wine. If it means anything at all, I meant all of the things I said,” he looked over her and grinned sadly, “You are a damn sight to behold. I am truly honored to even be in your company, and I wish the situation was different. That being said, I suppose the lesson here is that maybe you should think twice before you fuck with someone with a hundred times the resources and manpower than you yourself have.”  
“What… what’s going to happen to me?” Vannera asked, her voice wavering. It was becoming increasingly difficult to hide her fear, and her anger was quickly turning to desperation.  
The man shrugged, “I don't know and I don't intend to stick around to find out; it seems that you'll be making quite a mess regardless,” he stepped past her and out of her line of sight.  
“I swear I'll hunt you down to the ends of the…”  
“Save it,” she heard the man laugh sardonically, but she couldn't even turn herself to look at him, “I'm just an assassin doing a job; you want revenge, go talk to King Ratty.”  
“Fuck you!” Vaneera screamed through grit teeth as beads of sweat began to form at her brow.  
“I've heard that one a few times before. Oh,” she heard the sound of the door creaking open and knew that he was on his way out, “The rest of the wine is down in the cellar; since you wanted it so badly, it was decided that you should have it. Consider it a gift. Goodbye Vaneera, it really has been a pleasure, I truly hope you survive this ordeal.”  
The centaur wanted to scream obscenities, but her mouth was going numb, and her tongue felt like it was stuffed with cotton.   
As she heard the door close, she mentally prepared herself to die. She was young enough, for her kind, but her entire life had been one long gauntlet of pain and suffering, and if it was going to end, she decided, it was just as well that it happened right then and there.  
She closed her eyes as her legs began to shake, and with the last shred of energy she possessed she managed to collapse upon the ground.  
I'm ready… She thought as her mind suddenly cleared, I killed these bastards, my reputation will live on, and eventually, the Lord of rats will get what's coming to him.  
She sighed with heavy resignation, determined, at least, not to make a fool of herself in her last moment.

But death did not come.

The burning within her nerves rose to an unbearable level before it just stopped. It was so sudden that it was shocking, and Vaneera gasped as her skin prickled against the cool air.  
Suddenly, she could move again, and her sweat felt cold on her forehead as she opened her eyes and looked around slowly.  
“Surely that can’t be the end of it,” she mused carefully, “They must be mocking…”  
She stopped speaking as she felt an odd yet familiar tingle at her underside. Her eyes widened and she stood shakily until all four of her legs were planted firmly upon the wooden floor of the tavern.  
She felt her barding shift below her, and she shook her head as she winced, “No...what kind of magic is this?”  
The layers of fabric that were wrapped around her hind end began to bulge as the ties on her barding loosened. Seconds later, it was all too obvious what was happening to her, but try as she might, there was nothing she could do to stop it.  
Vaneera the bonecrusher was getting very hard very quickly.  
She grit her teeth as she felt her balls heat up. Already, her sheathe was beginning to tense up, and her prick was beginning to creep forward and press against the confines of it's padding. Vaneera knew that if she were to grow fully erect, the scant clothing wouldn't be able to contain her, so she turned and arched her back in an attempt to undo the barding.  
Usually, her first mate, Tana, helped dress her, and the fellow centaur had almost done too good of a job tying the knot. The woman could scarcely reach it, and she cursed loudly as she felt her cock beginning to strain against the fabric.  
“Motherfucker,” she muttered desperately as she pulled at the knot. It was folded beneath her and wrapped around several times, and no matter how hard she pulled it simply wouldn't come undone.  
All the while she was getting harder, and the strain was beginning to cross over from discomfort and into the realm of pain.  
“Gah!” She cried out as she grit her teeth once more. It wasn't just an ordinary erection, she realized, but she was too afraid to admit it right at that moment, and survival was the only thing that was on her mind.  
Angry and exasperated, she drew her sword, a finely crafted, ornate sabre, and slid the blade beneath her coat and the barding. With a jerking movement that was more force than grace, she cut upwards and sliced through the barding.  
The sound of tearing cloth met her ears as she grunted loudly. The padding beneath her all but exploded from her, and her huge, heavy sack plummeted downwards. Before her balls had even settled, her partially erect member wobbled outwards towards the ground, and it hardened even faster as Vaneera gasped from relief.  
Now completely exposed, the woman’s horse-half could be seen in all its glory.  
Her testicles were dark and easily the size of her own head. Directly above them, a thick black sheath was quickly thickening and growing veinier by the second. Even half hard, her equine member was massive, and as she stood there trying to figure out what to do, more and more if it was sliding out of her body and into the open.  
“What the fuck...is happening to me?” She tried to remain calm as she felt herself getting unreasonably hard. It wasn’t just an average erection, and something about it felt wrong.   
Very wrong.  
Now fully hard, Vaneera’s horsecock stretched beneath her, stopping just before the middle of her torso at an unprecedented meter long. The tip of her cock flared out somewhat to form a wide, smooth head, and her cockslit was already beginning to drip with pre.  
But, that wasn't the worst of it. Vaneera should have been at full hardness; she knew exactly how long she was, and she'd fucked her share of fine centaur mares, in and out of her heat cycle. But this… whatever it was, was strange and terrifying, and she took several steps forward before she threw out her arms and grabbed the edge of the bar, “No!”  
Her cock was still growing. Somehow, she was surpassing her maximum length and girth, and even her balls were beginning to swell past their limit.  
For the first time that night, the centaur captain felt true fear. Helplessly, she braced herself as she felt her horsedick stretch and thicken, and an endless trickle of white precum began to ooze from her cock hole.  
Her cock wobbled and twitched as it grew past her midsection and stopped directly between her front legs. Her black shaft grew fatter to match the excess length, and large veins began to pop out of her soft skin as her balls hung lower and lower.  
Then, just like it had been with the heat, her fear disappeared. Her eyes grew heavy and her mouth fell open, and she sighed languidly.  
“Oh…” she whispered, as if she had fallen into some sort of trance, “I seem to be in a spell of heat.”  
Never before had she felt so powerful. She'd had heat cycles before, and most people knew to stay away from her when she became insatiable, but this… she licked her lips hungrily as she smiled… this was entirely different.  
All at once, the only thing that mattered was getting off. Her balls had never felt so full, her dick had never been so hard, and she felt very silly and foolish for trying to resist something so natural. There was only one problem: she didn’t have anyone to help her.  
She looked around frantically as the pressure inside of her grew deeper and more urgent. There was nothing around for her to fuck, but her cock was demanding release, and she felt like she was going to die if she didn’t unload.  
With a grunt, she reared back and stood up onto the bar with her front legs. Her cock felt like a bulky wooden pole as it throbbed straight outward. It seemed like it was taking every drop of her blood to stay hard, and she began to feel dizzy as she attempted to reach for it.  
She twisted her torso and bent forward and to the side, but even with how much her cock had grown, she was unable to reach herself. Infuriated, she cried out and slammed her fist down into the bar, and her heavy testicles swung forward and smacked against the side of the wooden counter.  
“Gah!” She winced as a painful jolt of pleasure stabbed up her balls and down her shaft. It wasn't the usual kind of stimulation, but there was a chance that…  
She looked down at the counter and jumped slightly. Her swollen dick struck the bar hard as she landed, and her face contorted with need and ecstasy, “Yes!” She screamed as she jumped a little higher. Her thick hooves scratched against the smooth surface of the bar as she launched herself upwards, and when she landed they clopped down onto polished wood with loud clack.  
Thunk!  
Her cock thudded lowly against the bar once more, sending torturous shivers of agony through her. It wasn't an ideal way to cum, but it was a way, and without a second thought, she jumped a third time.  
A large, pearly bead of precum dripped from her cock lazily as it struck the bar a third time. Unlike a human penis, her cockhead spanned outward from her shaft like the cap of a flat mushroom. It was slightly bulbous (and swollen, since she'd been striking it against the bar) and her dripping cum was escaping from a hole near the bottom of her rounded, pinkish cap.   
“Please,” Vaneera begged as she lifted the front of her body and struck her cock again, “Cum, damn you!”  
Thump! Thump! Thump!  
The disgruntled centaur rose and fell faster and faster, each time attempting to hit the bar harder. Her meaty length grew redder, thicker, and more irritated with every strike, and soon a small pool of precum was glistening on the polished bar below her.  
“Fuck everything!” Vaneera shouted angrily as she beat her poor, enlarged cock half to death. The pain was definitely translating into pleasure, but it wasn't enough to bring release. Completely frantic now, she jumped as high off the counter as she could, nearly hitting her head on the ceiling, before she came down at an angle. Her hooves slipped forward, causing not only her cock to slide down into the bar, but her entire shaft, all the way down to her bloated testicles.  
“Oof!” She wheezed as her balls smacked hard against the edge of the bar. The pain was almost nauseating in its sharpness, but the pleasure that prickled up through her was exquisite.  
With a newfound resolve, the centaur repositioned herself on the bar and began to swing her hind end. The tense, smooth skin of her aching balls rippled as they undulated forward, and when they made contact against the wooden corner once more they bounced softly.  
“Oh gods… yes…” Vaneera rolled her eyes as she swayed her powerful rear end back and forth in a half humping motion. Her braided tail swished elegantly as the skin around her swinging sack tightened, and soon the outlines of her veins could be seen straining against the inside of her skin.  
Meanwhile, the centaur captain’s cock was rubbing against the surface of the bar, titillating her with small wisps of frustratingly mild pleasure. Still, each time her full, swinging sack smacked against the bar, she moved closer to release.  
“Oh please! Please, gods damn you!” She leaned her head back and howled as she moved as quickly as she was able. Her muscled haunches moved beneath her silken coat as she urged her body forwards. Fiery hot, her desperate shaft continued to rub against the bar as her balls swung like two soft pendulums. Cum burned through her body, threatening to destroy her if she couldn’t find a way to release it. She bucked desperately, smashing her balls and her cock against the counter countless times. The faster she moved, the more it hurt, but the pain was pleasure, and it was all she had… perhaps it was all she’d ever had.  
Finally, blessedly, she felt the wonderful, horrible sensation of a climax climbing up from inside of her. Her dark, swinging sack tightened to its limit, and likewise her dick strained as it hardened to an unbelievable thickness. If she had to, she was going to make herself cum through sheer force of will, but it seemed that, as usual, violence was the answer she’d turned to.  
Sweat dripped down her forehead as she leaned forward and humped the side of the bar. She stared at the pool of precum that was now leaking over the side of the bar, and her eyelids began to droop as she clenched her lower muscles.  
“I gotta cum… please… need to… hafta cum… please, damn you…” a large tear rolled down her face as she smashed her crotch into bar as hard as she could. The tingling grew to the familiar, raging point of no return, and she smiled with relief and triumph as she laughed, “Yes, fuck yes… cum for me, bitch! Gods damn you, you stupid, dumb whore of a woman! Why did you trust him… why did you...fuck!”  
The first thing she heard was the sound. A long shelf sat against the wall on the other side of the bar, and some sort of glassware had shattered against the floor. Startled by the noise, she opened her eyes for a second, and it was the longest second of her life.  
A thick, whitish flood of cum was erupting from between her legs in a nonstop stream. It splatted clear across the bar and over to the shelf, where it hit with such force that it knocked over another bottle of booze. Her eyes widened for only a second more before they were forced closed, because that was when the sensation hit her.  
“N,no...no!” She screamed as her mind was ripped away from her. She reared back in confusion and ecstasy, spraying down the back wall of the bar with copious amounts of dick juice. It was more pleasure than she’d ever thought possible, enough to overload every nerve in her body and force her to pass out. The sheer sensation was enough to drive her mad, and she struggled with every fiber of her being to stay upright.  
Splat! Splat! Splat! Her beaten and abused cock continued to spray cum with such tremendous force that it could actually be heard smacking against the opposite wall. As she flailed to and fro, so too did her oversized cum hose, and she continued to drench the wall in roiling, steaming horse girl cum. It ran down the wall in globs, coating the shelf and the bottles of liquor thickly, knocking even more of them to the ground.  
As she continued to battle against the mind shattering orgasm, the smell of strong spirits and metallic cum filled her nostrils. Somewhere, a part of her mind was lucid, and she mused to herself as her shaft continued to explode.  
This is it… I’m going to die while cumming.  
Then, as she held on to the last vestiges of her consciousness, her orgasm subsided almost as quickly as it had come.  
Vaneera took a step back and fell against the side of the bar. It was completely covered in thick, viscous cum, and she struggled to keep her grip as she caught her breath.  
Blurry and spotted, her vision came back into focus, and she stared at the mess she’d made in disbelief, “No… this can’t be possible…”  
But it must have been. The area behind the bar had been drenched in her cum. Much of it was still sticking to the walls, and it was rolling down heavily and pooling vivaciously on the ground amidst a gathering of broken bottles and decanters.  
She shook her head. Even the most legendary stallion would never be able to produce so much seed at one time, but she’d pumped a literal gallon out of her shaft. How was there even enough moisture in her body to produce that much semen? How had she been able to expel it with such force that…  
Her thoughts halted immediately as she felt the twitch in her nether regions. It started out small, but it grew quickly, and she knew exactly what it meant, “No… no… no!” She shook her head frantically as she felt herself harden once more.  
She licked her lips and realized how thirsty she’d become. In fact, she wasn’t just thirsty, she was parched, and her hands began to tremble as a cold realization came over her.  
There was no possible way she could have cum that much on her own, not unless her body was using every ounce of fluid she had inside of her.  
Vaneera looked around and saw the empty decanter that had put her into the mess in the first place. She remembered the words of the honey tongued assassin and her gaze snapped over to the large cellar door that was set into the ground several yards away. She needed to drink something or she was going to dehydrate to death, even if that something was the wine.  
She rushed over to the door and knelt before she took hold of the handle and yanked on it.

The door wouldn't budge.

Enraged and still rock hard, the woman known as the bonecrusher uttered a warcy before she reared upwards. With hundreds of pounds of force behind her hooves, she smashed down into the doors. The latch gave way with a splintering crunch, and she threw the door open and made her way down the steep stairs, leaving a trail of dripping cum behind her.

Tana never actually saw the man in the tree, but she could see the dull glint of chain armor against the fire and moonlight as she raised her bow.  
The dark, well treated ash creaked softly as the centaur pirate loosed reflexively. Her arrow must have found a mark of some kind, because a scream was emitted from the tree. A darkened body fell a moment later, breaking through the foliage noisily before it hit the ground with a loud thump.  
The centaur archer nocked another arrow from a large quiver on her side and moved forward to make sure the job was finished.  
Their group had managed the raid easily enough, and so far as she knew, there hadn’t been any casualties on their part. Whomever Vaneera’s crew hadn’t killed had run, but it seemed that there were a few desperate souls left, like the man in the tree, who thought that they might be able pick off the centaurs one at a time.  
Tana came up on the man, bow drawn and ready. The ashen colored weapon was finely crafted and easily the length of an entire man, but it looked light in the hybrid woman’s practiced hands. Up close and personal defense had always been a challenge for the centaur race in general, but most everyone knew not to face a skilled centaur archer; perhaps with the exception of the crumpled man at her hooves.  
The would be ambusher was stone dead. She’d sunk an arrow between the man’s collar bone and heart, and if it wasn’t the arrow that killed him it would have been the fall. His bow had fallen beside him, complete with a shoddy looking arrow that had snapped in two on impact.  
Tana relaxed her draw and turned when she heard someone galloping up behind her. There wouldn’t be any resident centaurs for hundreds of miles around, so it would undoubtedly be one of her own crew mates.  
“Tana!” A towering, heavily armored centaur woman shouted at her as she approached. Her skin tone was dark and thick dreadlocks fell behind her back like a mantle.   
Tana closed the distance between her and her crew mate and nodded. She herself had pale white skin and tightly braided straw blonde hair, and the two made quite the contrast against each other, “I think I just killed the last straggler on this side; how fare’s your end, Samila?”  
The towering woman was even taller than Vaneera, and she wielded a lance that was nearly as long as her own body length, “Everything’s good on our side. We’re still patrolling the outskirts to make sure the stragglers aren’t trying to regroup and attack, but I think anyone who attacks us now after how hard we hit them would be acting on their own craziness. I seriously doubt there’s enough of them left to even organize an attack, but I don’t want to take any chances.”  
Tana, who was Vaneera’s first mate and right hand woman, nodded once more, “Any word from Vaneera?”  
“None. I assumed that she would be be regrouping with you here on the waterfront.”  
“Hm,” Tana frowned. It wasn’t like the captain of the Shattered Emerald to be tardy, and if she was being held up there was probably a good reason. That wasn’t to say that the woman feared for Vannera; the crew’s captain had proven that she was more than capable of taking care of herself, but her avarice had been mounting as of late…  
“I’ll go check in with her,” Tana said suddenly as she finished her musing. “I know that she told us that she didn’t need our help, but she should have been here by now.”  
Samila shrugged, “It’s your ass that’s going to be chastised, not mine, but I agree; someone should go check up on her. I’m returning to the patrol. When you get your orders from her let me know and I’ll round everyone up so we can carry the wine back to the Loupe.”  
“Very well,” Tana said a bit unsurely. As she watched Samila trot off, her frown deepened. Things had gone well, despite her initial misgivings, but something felt wrong.

Most of the fires had died down to large, smoldering piles of rubble. Tana covered her mouth as she moved through the smoke towards the center of the settlement. Thankfully, it was a clear night, and the heavy gusts of wind were clearing out the majority of the smoke, making the area at least tolerable if not livable.  
The first mate found the tavern untouched. Samila’s team had raided that part of the settlement, so she hadn't been there to witness it, but the scene was impressive.  
The strike had been clean and merciless, and between the strewn bodies and burning building, it was the sort of work one would expect from a tactical warlord as opposed to a pirate. One thing that had drawn Tana to Vaneera in the first place was how efficient she was, and the entire raid had been no exception.  
But something was still off. Tana wasn’t superstitious, but her skin was crawling eerily. Seeing the tavern, perfect and intact in the middle of a burning town, was odd and surreal. Still, Tana was not a woman who would be easily swayed by a feeling of uneasiness, so she moved forward carefully, bow nocked and ready.

“Captain… it’s me, Tana,” the woman called out as she stepped through the tavern doors.  
As a master markswoman, she gathered in the scene within a moment, noting the position of the tables and chairs. She saw the cellar door with the cracked latch, and the heady, metallic smell of what could only be Vaneera’s musk filled her nostrils immediately.  
Tana lowered her bow and made her way around the maze of tables to the bar. The polished surface had been chipped and stomped on, and when she looked behind the bar her eyes widened.  
“Gods...what the hell was she doing in here?” Tana whispered as she surveyed the pool of sticky, dried cum. Although most of the fluid had seeped into the wood, the smell was still pungent and fresh, and she turned quickly towards the cellar door as she heard a low groan.  
“Vaneera!” the first mate cried out as she kicked a chair out of the way and made a beeline to the cellar door. She stopped for just a moment when a pervasive smell hit her nose, and she shuddered in confusion as she realized that it was the smell of fresh cum and something alcoholic and sweet.  
Something was different about it, though. The smell was making her entire body tingle, and beneath her wrapped barding her crotch tingled hotly in response.  
“Ugh… pheromones,” Tana muttered as both a psychological defense to her sudden arousal and to bolster her courage. Whatever had happened to her captain, it hadn’t been good, and Vaneera would never voluntarily lose control of herself like that.  
The blonde made her way down the steps hurriedly and gasped.  
Her captain had collapsed in the middle of the room. Her entire body had been soaked in wine, and the ground was covered in a sopping mess of jizz and booze.  
One of the barrels had been broken into, and it’s contents must have spilled out and flooded onto the woman. The room was darkened, so Tana couldn’t see much anything else, but that was enough for her.  
“Captain!” the woman clopped through the sludge and knelt beside the collapsed woman. “Talk to me… what happened?”  
Vaneera stirred slightly and slurred, “Gotta cum, Tana… please… it hurts…”  
Tana blinked as she placed her hands on the woman and looked at her face, “Gods, you’re piss drunk. What the fuck happened?! Gah, it doesn’t matter!” She grunted as she wrapped her arms around Vaneera’s waist and pulled her upwards, “Come, we need to get you back to the ship.”  
Vaneera’s head swam as she hiccuped, “Raid… wine… assassin… motherfuckin…”  
“Samila and I will take care of the rest. Let’s just get you to the ship… shh…” Tana comforted the bewildered woman as she managed to get her to her hooves.  
Vannera stood shakily and almost fell, but leaned heavily against her first mate, “I’ll kill him… bastard…”  
“You’re not killing anyone until you’re clean and sober,” Tana said firmly as she led the woman up the stairs. She didn’t know if she was angry with the woman for getting drunk and horny at the worst possible time and place or if she was angry with herself for wanting to believe that there was a good reason. Regardless, the only thing that mattered was getting her captain back to the ship, and Tana had sworn to be loyal to the woman, to death and beyond.  
Still, as she led the drunk captain up the stairs and back into the tavern, that didn’t mean that she wasn’t pissed off as hell.

“All...know...get...away...soon as possible.”  
“Aye, let’s...north.”  
Vaneera slipped in and out of consciousness as she caught small snippets of conversation. She could heard the sounds of her crew scrambling on deck, and it seemed like things were running well without her command. Of course, she wasn’t coherent enough to even get her train of thought that far, and moments later she gave in to the blackness of dreamless sleep.

“How is she?” The gentle creaking sounded in her ears like a lullaby as the ship swayed.  
“She seems to be recovering. I don’t know what happened, but it looks like she was drugged somehow. She kept muttering about some sort of assassin and the lord of rats, but there’s no point in jumping to conclusions until she’s coherent enough to speak for herself.”  
“Did you… notice her cock?”  
“How could I not? As if it weren’t already big enough, the damn thing nearly doubled in size!” Tana hissed under her breath. “Somebody fucked with her body deliberately, and when I found her she was sitting in a pool of her own cum. Whatever this was, someone wanted to make a statement. I knew that we were getting too big for ourselves, we should have quit while we were ahead.”  
“That’s wasn’t our call to make,” Samila said firmly with hushed tone. “If this has anything to do with the Lord of rats, how the fuck were we supposed to know about it?! At least we were able to recover a few of the barrels, but it’s not going to make up for… whatever this is.”  
“I’ll stay with her until she wakes up. Gods know that as soon as she rises she’s going to want to take the helm, but I’m sure she’s going to have one hell of a hangover.”  
“Has she thrown up at all?”  
“No, and she hasn’t pissed herself either, but she keeps taking all the water I give her; it’s like her body is just soaking it up. In any case, you should check in with the crew, I know how nervous everyone is.”  
“Aye, and part of that nervousness is due to a storm that might be headed in our direction. The wind is picking up and we may need to drop the sails and wait it out. That’s all the more reason for you to stay with her; if things get really bad you’ll be better off in here anyway, and none of the girls need to see her in this state.”  
“Agreed, it certainly wouldn’t do anything for the morale. Do what you must, we’ll be fine down here.”  
The sound of the cabin door opening and closing could be heard in the darkness of Vaneera’s mind, then there was only the sound of hooves thudding softly and distantly against wood. 

Tana busied herself at the captain’s table. Between her slender fingers, she guided a razor’s edge over a finely crafted arrow, notching it for the fletching that she planned to add later. Rarely did she find arrows that matched her standards of quality, so she’d taken to making her own whenever time permitted.  
And time seemed to be all she had at the moment. The boat rocked steadily as the Golden Loupe sailed north, and the woman knew that it would be nearly a full day until they reached their destination. That was assuming, of course, that the storm wouldn’t slow them down, but the archer wasn’t worried. The loupe was a sturdy, well reinforced vessel that could withstand cannon fire, and it had weathered hundreds of storms in the past.   
Silently emphasizing the point, the needle of a compass that sat on the table bobbed lazily in the direction of their travel, and Tana hoped that they wouldn’t meet anyone on their course. It was one thing to lower the sails and wait out turbulent wind and rain, but quite another to be attacked in such a vulnerable state.  
She glanced over at Vaneera and frowned. The captain was laying on her side, her top half supported by a series of down pillows. Tana had washed her and dressed her top half with a simple cotton shirt. Afterwards, she’d covered her bottom half with a thin cream colored sheet, somewhat for the sake of modesty, but secretly, to protect herself from her own dangerous curiosity.  
Tana had been Vaneera’s second in command for years, but the woman had never taken her to bed. The blonde centaur had mixed feelings about it: on one hand, she felt respected, but on the other, she felt hurt. There were times when the fierce captain would choose a member of her crew to share her bed with for a day or a week, especially on colder nights, but for as long as she’d known her, Vaneera never made an advance towards anyone who had rank. Despite her recklessness in battle, the centaur alpha clearly valued order within her crew, but more than just a few nights had passed where Tana went to bed feeling jealous and lonely because of it.  
And Vaneera’s manhood… Tana glanced at the bulge beneath the sheet and gulped. She’d never been with a man who was so well endowed, and it was so hard not to imagine what it would feel like to be filled with such a massive amount of…  
Tana caught her thought and chastised herself with a huff as she returned to her work. It was bad enough that she had to help the woman dress and undress, but seeing her earlier had left her with an aching feeling that hadn’t left her. Somehow, Vaneera had grown even larger, and size was certainly not a thing the woman had been lacking. Tana was positively burning with curiosity, and every second that passed her desire to peek under the sheet mounted exponentially.  
Three arrows later, Tana cursed under her breath as she noticed that she’d cut too deep. She scowled down at her work before glancing furtively over at her sleeping captain. Vaneera had been asleep for hours, and periodically she had gone to check on her. It had been just about an hour, so the woman set the arrow down and trotted over quietly.  
a large urn of clean water stood beside the centaur’s bed, and Tana dipped into it with a ladle and lifted it to the sleeping woman’s lips. Even if her deep slumber, Vaneera’s thirst had been unquenchable, and the blonde assumed that it was due partly to alcohol dehydration.  
But, something else was bothering her about what she’d seen. Vaneera could drink more than the average male of her species on any given day, but she was no lush, and Tana knew for certain that she wouldn’t have indulged so ludicrously unless there was a good reason. She remembered the sheer amount of semen that she’d waded into, and the pool that was drying behind the bar, and she blinked as she tried to convince herself that perhaps she was exaggerating the memory.  
After she’d given the captain a bit more water, she stared at the bulge beneath the blanket and her eyes narrowed, “What if you did it because you had to?” She whispered under her breath. “What if you were forced to drink because you just couldn’t stop…” she swallowed hard once more and steadied her own libido. It was not the time to be selfish: something horrible had happened to her captain, and she was certain that the ordeal, while undeniably sexual, had probably not been a pleasant one.  
But, if that were the case, she thought, didn’t she have a responsibility to check the woman more closely? What if Vaneera wouldn’t wake up until she found release? At some point, she would have to relieve herself, especially since she’d drunk gods knew how much liquid, and with every hour that passed Tana was growing more concerned with the woman’s health.  
“I’ve got to check,” Tana nodded once as she reached out with shaking hands, “I’ve just got to.”  
With one fluid motion, the blonde archer swept the thin sheet aside, and her mouth fell open.  
Vaneera’s cock was unbelievably hard, it’s skin stretched to the absolute limit. It ran from the woman’s sheath all the way up to her cockhead with large, angry veins lining its entire length. Likewise, the centaur’s balls were bloated and stretched, and Tana could literally feel the heat rising off the woman’s crotch.  
The sight was both dizzyingly erotic and painful to see. Tana’s crotch flared as she felt her equine pussy become immediately wet, and she was filled with a desperate compassion and a need to help her captain in any way she could.  
“T, Tana…”  
The blonde startled with a low yelp as she drew her hand back, “Y, yes captain! I was, I was simply…”  
“Please… it hurts. Help me…” Vaneera’s eyes were still closed, and her voice was barely audible over the creaking of the ship.  
Tana’s blood went cold as the hair on her arms prickled. The woman was not only giving her permission to touch her, but practically begging her to. Tana’s hands began to tremble more violently as she took a deep breath, “Yes, of course, My lady… as… as you wish.”  
Tana’s chest swelled as she sat in front of the prostate woman. Her heart was beating violently in her chest as she ran her finger down the center of Vaneera’s aching shaft, and she shuddered as she finally wrapped her dainty fingers around as much of it as she could hold.  
The archer’s eyes glazed over as her breath caught. Finally, after all those years, Vaneera’s cock was in her hand. Impossibly heavy and burning hot to the touch, it was over three feet of unbridled horse meat. She had to have been the most hung Alpha in the history of alphas, and Tana could feel herself soaking through her barding as she began to stroke.  
“Yes…” Vaneera whimpered quietly, “Don’t stop… I’ll do anything…”  
The first mate had never seen the woman in such a state of vulnerability, but it only added to her own arousal as she gripped the woman’s shaft with both hands and stroked harder, “Yes, my lady, anything you need… I’m here for you.”  
Within seconds, slugs of thick seed began to drip down from the tip of Vaneera’s cockhole like a bead of pearls. She was so built up that her precum was more solid than liquid, and it was a full minute before the flow of thickness stopped. it was followed by a constant dripping of strong smelling liquid, and Tana’s head began to swim as she stroked faster.  
One of the things that marked any alpha was their ability to produce strong pheromones during their heat cycle. The pheromones themselves served not only as a way to make the female of the species more fertile, but also as a natural aphrodisiac that was difficult for the opposite sex to resist. Tana, who was already attracted to the woman, began to breathe heavily as the sweet, metallic smell of fresh cum hit her nostrils.  
“Good… that’s good. I’m gonna cum, Tana… please help… please help me… don’t stop…”  
Tana could scarcely have stopped even if she’d wanted to; She was obsessed with her captain’s swollen mast. It burned in her hands as she massaged it and pressed into with her fingers. It was smooth and hard all at the same time, and Tana placed her palm flat on the domed surfaced of it’s head.  
“Fuck please, fuck please…” Vaneera gasped softly as she struggled to open her eyes, “It’s killing me… poison… get it out... Keep going… keep… ghhh…”  
Tana could feel something shifting inside the woman as she massaged the tip of the woman’s cock. Vaneera somehow stiffened even more, and that was when Tana cupped her other hand around the woman’s balls and squeezed them roughly.  
Vaneera began to cry as her eyes finally opened, “Yes, that’s it… fuck me… fuck me, it hurts so bad,” her tears began larger as she squeezed her eyes shut, “I can’t handle this anymore, I need to…”the woman’s voice tapered off as she lowered her head and stiffened.  
Tana had never seen the captain cry, and she looked up at the woman’s face with grave concern, “My lady, are you… ah!”  
Something steaming and sticky splattered against her palm and reflected upwards into her face. Before she could react, another blast launched against her hand and sloshed against her entire arm. Instinctively, she grabbed for the woman’s bedpan and tilted it beneath the dumping flood of white seed.  
Three consecutive shots rang out against the brass basin loudly, half a second behind each other. Vaneera’s cock bucked violently, and Tana took hold of it halfway up to steady it.  
Every stream seemed thicker than the last, and Tana could feel the rush of pressure in the woman’s shaft as her veins pulsed with every burst. Within seconds, the bedpan became noticeably heavier, and the blonde lowered it slightly until she was forced to set it on the ground completely.  
“My lady,” Tana breathed in awe as Vaneera continued to unload. It seemed impossible for any beast smaller than the size of a dragon to produce such an endless supply, but her captain just wouldn’t stop cumming. She looked up at the woman’s face and bit her lip as she saw how contorted and wanton it was.  
And the smell… Tana looked down at the urn and shook her head. Deep as it was, Vaneera was filling it at an unprecedented rate, and the thick, virile liquid sloshed hotly inside of the urn, its musky scent billowing up and assaulting her already tortured desire.  
As the urn filled, Tana struggled to keep her composure. Her eyes were fixed on Vaneera’s hulking member; it’s endless spurting, the small droplets of cum that splashed out of the container and dotted onto the floor, the way it reared backwards powerfully with every blast, as if it were a double loaded cannon…  
Tana moaned and leaned forward, unable to contain herself for any longer. She rolled out her tongue and licked the side of Vaneera’s spurting cock, then pulled it roughly towards her body and aimed it at her face.  
“Mmph!” The blonde closed her eyes as her entire face was coated with a single, stinging blast of jizz. Just the one shot was enough paste her pretty features, and the second caught her in the chin and splattered down to her chest, covering her tunic in stickiness. Tana groaned in shock as she was blasted for a third and fourth time, then she opened her mouth and waited for another.  
Salt and heat flooded onto her tongue, filling every space in her mouth within a second. It was so much more than she thought she would be able to handle, and she tried valiantly to swallow it all as it was replenished immediately. She continued to swallow desperately before she fell into a fit of coughing, and gobs of horse jizz dripped from her mouth as she struggled for air.  
Vaneera’s cock began to peter out slowly, trickling out over the archer’s backside as Tana coughed.  
“Oh fuck…” Vaneera groaned throatily as she opened her eyes slowly. She’d been largely unconscious, and the extreme pressure in her insides had been making it impossible for her to move. She’d been trapped in a waking dream in which she wanted to climax so badly but nothing would come out of her. Now that she’d emptied herself a bit, however, lucidity was returning to her senses, and it took her several moments to realize where she was and what had happened. She got to her hooves slowly and winced as she felt her engorged member swaying beneath her, and when she turned she saw her first mate sputtering on the ground beside her.  
“Tana…” she spoke the woman’s name with a bit of surprise, “You…”  
Tana looked up at her suddenly with pleading eyes, “My lady… take me, please!”  
Vaneera’s heart almost stopped. She’d always been attracted to her first mate, but she also knew the value of drawing lines, especially when it came to leading a crew of centaur women with sordid pasts. If she randomly fucked every one of them she wanted, it wouldn’t be long until anarchy ensued, and so she’d been very deliberate and methodical about the way she used her crew mates.  
But Tana had been strictly off limits. She was simply too close to the woman, and Tana’s word was practically her own when it came to setting a course or making tactical decisions. Everyone on deck knew that she and Tana weren’t fucking each other, and so they respected the authority of the woman almost as much as they respected Vaneera herself.  
Seeing her on the ground, however, was making Vaneera’s head reel. The sheen of fresh cum that covered the woman was so thick that it almost looked like a garment in of itself, and Tana herself was wearing such an open and innocent look of desperation that Vaneera couldn’t say no to her.  
In fact, her cock was still fully hard and felt like it was full of lead. The amount of cum that she’d released seemed like a paltry amount compared to how much was left inside of her, and she looked down at her first mate with growing hunger, “Turn, darling,” she muttered in a haze as she lifted the woman’s cum soaked chin, “You’ve been so good to me… so loyal to me… I’ll give you what you need.”  
Tana rose slowly, transfixed on the woman’s words. She turned and lowered herself into a half sitting position, crossing her front hooves over each other before flipping her rump up towards her captain.  
Vaneera took hold of the knot on her first mate's barding and yanked it apart. Tana gasped as she was exposed within a second, and the captain growled hungrily through grit teeth.  
Tana’s equine pussy was wet and ready. Her smooth lips parted perfectly beneath her puckered asshole, and though it was nearly twice the size of a human pussy, it didn't look nearly wide enough to accommodate Vaneera. The scent of the woman's glistening sex assaulted the captain, and she forgot nearly everything that had happened to her earlier. After bracing herself against Tana’s smooth backside, she lined up the tip of her already dripping horse cock and eased herself forward.  
Tana began to cry tears of pleasure as the ship began to toss. Overhead, she could here the fast clopping of steps going to and fro on the deck, and somewhere she realized that the storm that Samila had warned her about must have been coming upon them.   
But none of that mattered. All that mattered was that her captain was sliding inside of her slowly, bringing her the relief that her body had been begging for. She continued to cry as cum dried on her face, and her mouth fell open as her eyes widened: Vaneera was huge.  
Tana could feel every inch of the woman’s newly grown, pent up cock as it pushed through her walls and deeper into her insides. It stretched her in every direction, and when she thought she couldn’t handle any more she could feel Vaneera forcing more of her girth inside of her. It was far more than she thought she could handle, and as she uttered her first scream a booming crack of thunder sounded outside of the ship.  
Vaneera looked straight ahead and groaned as she shoved the last of herself into her first mate. Her entire cock, all the way down to her sheath, was buried inside the hot folds of her first mate, and the captain felt like she was going to cum from the pressure alone, even without fucking the woman.  
But that was something she was going to resist. From where she stood over the woman, Tana’s beautiful, flowing hair was inches away from her grasp, and Vaneera grabbed all of it into a bundle before she pulled back on it roughly, “Tana… I’ve always wanted to do this… I hope you understand…” she growled gutturally as she began to pull out.  
Tana wailed, “Yes, fuck me, milady!” Drool began to run down the corner of the archer’s open mouth as her eyes began to swim.  
Vaneera bent her legs slightly as she drew her length out of the woman’s incredible tightness. Then, just as the flared tip of her cock approached Tana’s pussy lips, she snapped forward and rammed in back in, all the way to the hilt.  
“Gah!” Tana screamed once more as she stared at the cabin floor. It was only one thrust, but already she was…  
Vaneera pulled back once more, faster this time, before she slammed her dick back into her first mate a second time.  
“Gods dammit!” Tana drooled openly as she came hard. Her horse pussy contracted tightly against her captain’s cock as she struggled to stay upright, and she threw her arms down to brace herself against the floor.  
Tana’s pussy tightening felt too good, and Vaneera began to fuck the woman even as she was cumming.  
The sound of heavy raindrops pattering against the deck could be heard as the cries of the two women filled the cabin. The thundering intensified within moments as shouting could be heard overhead, but neither centaur woman heard them as they slipped into a pure state of lust.  
“Fug, fug, fug!” Tana had a second climax literal seconds after the first as she was rammed repeatedly. Her pussy continued to clench around her captain, but Vaneera wasn’t stopping, and soon her climax seemed to be stuck in an endless loop as the woman brought her back around again. It was too much: every thrust of Vaneera’s massive cock was equal to twenty of a normal man’s, and Tana would have gladly traded everything to be the woman’s willing sex slave.  
Vaneera, on the other hand, had no such thoughts. In fact, there was only one thing on her mind, and she had neither the will nor reason to deny herself, “Cum… cum… gonna cum in that tight little horse cunt, darling!” She screamed as she rocked herself into her first mate. “I’ve been wanting to fuck your hole for so long… gods, you’re so tight!” Vaneera pulled back on Tana’s hair harder, “And so deep… fuck me, you’re so deep, girl!”  
Tana’s mind melted as she climaxed again. She’d lost count, and her battered pussy was beginning to go numb. She’d forgotten where she was, and with every second that passed she felt as if she were getting tighter or Vaneera was somehow getting harder.  
In reality, it was both. As the captain thrust faster and harder into her first mate, her balls swung and bounced erratically, and the closer she got to climax the harder she became. Once more the pressure had grown to a seemingly insurmountable point, but the pleasure alone was enough for her to plough through it, “This it it!” the captain grunted as she slammed herself forward one last time, “You’re reward… for all your years of service…” she stopped suddenly and held herself still as she felt her boiling load rushing up through her shaft.  
“Wha...ngh...fug…” Tana uttered slurred words as she felt herself being injected. Steaming alpha cum pumped into her deepest parts, filling her insides within the first few shots. She could feel her Captain's thick rod pulse every time a fresh wave of thickness came, and she screamed as she felt yet another orgasm rock through her.  
Vaneera was almost immobile, so great was the pressure that surged through her. Tana's pussy was so tight around her engorged dick that she couldn't even pull out if she wanted to, and all she could do was hold herself upright as she unleashed inside of her first mate. With every shot she could feel her cum creeping up in the miniscule spaces between her dick and Tana's walls, and she pulled back on the archer's hair even harder as she struggled to stay inside.  
Tana's face was a wreck of dried fluids, and her matted bangs clung to her forehead as her eyes widened. Vaneera wasn't stopping, and Tana's body had reached its limit. She could feel the thick liquid sloshing in her womb, making her full and bloated. There was simply no more room inside of her, and though she tried to control her muscles, she could feel them moving on their own, struggling to keep everything inside. But, in the end, there was no way the archer could have withstood such a legendary amount of seed, and she screamed over a clap of thunder as she felt herself being forced forward.  
Vaneera let go of the woman's hair and gasped as she felt her cock being forcibly rejected.  
Schlurp!  
Tana's fuckhole gurgled loudly as gobs of whitish cumslime began to gush out of her. The Archer fell forward with a whimper as Vaneera's cock continued to blast over her backside, and as the captain tried to regain her balance her cum hose bounced beneath her, covering the woman in literal ropes of burning gooeyness.  
Vaneera stood still for a long moment as the last of her load trickled down over Tana. Her eyes glazed over and her breath began to quicken as she felt her manhood throb insatiably. She should have felt better after giving her first mate the fucking of a lifetime, but her cum supply was being replenished at an ungodly rate, and she sighed heavily as she looked down at Tana.  
“I'm so thirsty,” she murmured to herself as her eyes swept over the collapsed blonde. Tana's chest was heaving and her haunches were trembling, and her entire backside was covered in layers of think, virile cum. It was matted in her beautiful hair and her braided tail, and likewise her rump and sides were dripping. Cum was still oozing slowly from the worn out archer, and the floor was smeared with a sheen of white gloss.  
“So thirsty…” Vaneera mumbled as she looked over at the large brass basin that held her water supply. She stepped over to it and lifted it with both arms before raising it to her lips and drinking deeply.  
Her throat bobbed greedily as she swallowed the cool liquid. Whatever water didn't make it down her throat ended up soaking her chest, and the water trickled down her front and joined the mess on on the floor. Within a minute, she'd drunk easily more than a gallon of water, and when she set the bowl down she found that she was still very thirsty...not to mention incredibly, painfully, unbelievably horny.  
But horny didn’t begin to describe the disturbing hunger that was emerging from within her. Like a dog that had tasted blood for the first time, her cock demanded more stimulation. Already her balls were feeling just as full as they had when Tana had woken her up, and nothing mattered more than draining the seemingly endless supply of cum.   
“I need pussy so bad,” she mumbled once more as she looked down at her spent first mate.  
She heard the commotion above deck then, the running and the shouting, and the sound of the rain registered in her brain.  
“Yes…” she smiled as she stepped carefully over Tana and her own pool of cum, “There's plenty of water outside. There's pussy too…” her face darkened as her hand fell upon the door handle, “Plenty of sweet, tight horse cunt for me to stab.”

A brilliant shred of purple lightning tore through the blackened sky as Samila held the wheel steadily. Sheets of diagonal rain pummeled her as the howling wind whipped her dreadlocks wildly about her face, but as the ship’s rocking became more turbulent, she never lost an inch of footing.  
The storm was far worse than she’d anticipated, and it had been moving much too quickly to sail out of. So the seasoned war centaur did the next best thing: she’d guided the Loupe right into the middle of the storm.  
Although the wind and rain were greater, the tossing of the waves was lessened within the eye of the storm, and the dark skinned woman didn’t want to take any chances. None of the crew had suffered wounds of any kind during their raid, but it would be downright disgraceful if they wrecked the Loupe and lost their cargo after being so successful. Besides that, mighty as she was, Samila had very little faith in her ability to tread water for very long, and if they wrecked in the middle of the ocean losing their cargo would be the least of their worries.  
Despite the worsening weather, Samila stared ahead confidently and kept her eye towards the stern. Even with Vaneera out of commission, the crew was stout, and the least of them in the group had sailed for at least a few years. She knew that the women of the Shattered Emerald would handle things without her orders, and besides, the wind was growing so loud that no one would be able to hear her even if she did start barking them.   
The sails had been lowered and the hatches and riggings had been well secured, and if it came down to it they would simply hunker down and wait it out. Even with the sails down, however, the boat was still moving at an impressive speed, and Samila’s aim was to keep it on course. Although the sky was dark, she knew exactly where they were, and if she allowed the ship to stray off course the chances of them hitting a reef or a group of small islands was high.  
There was another matter in the back of her mind through all of it: The captain. Samila had been the one to help their drunk leader on board, and she’d gotten an eye full of what had happened to the woman. Even for a hardened killer such as herself, the sight had been slightly unnerving, and try as she might, she just couldn’t seem to keep her mind from wandering back to… whatever the hell it was she saw.  
“It’s not even a cock anymore…” she muttered to herself as she focused on steering the ship, “It’s a goddamned weapon.”  
She’d bedded with the woman only once, years before, when both of them had had too much to drink during the a solstice celebration. From what Samila could remember, the sex had been more than just good, it had been mind blowing. Unlike human women, strong centaurian women were generally respected by the male of species and sought out as something to be conquered, especially sexually. Samila had had her share of hung lovers, but no one had ever filled her like Vaneera had, and the fact that her captain was a woman only added to the mystique.   
Still, she’d never made an advance after that incident, and their relationship had resumed its more or less professional manner afterwards. Samila supposed it was for the best, especially since she was in a position of power within the crew.  
Fifteen minutes passed and the storm worsened. The wind had picked up so much that Samila couldn’t even hear the clopping of her crew behind her, but that was even more reason for her to keep her eyes straight on the heading. The wheel was beginning to fight her a bit, and though she was growing weary, she was determined to stand her ground for as long as was required of her.  
A crack of thunder echoed in her ears before a loud cry pierced through the sound of the wind. Samila stepped back to one side with her hind legs and snapped her head in the direction of the stern bough, and her eyes widened.  
the scream had come from her own cabin girl, Minuet. Minuet was small, as centaurs went, but she was spunky and fierce with a polearm. Samila had trained the girl herself, and she’d seen brief flashes of Minuet’s sexually submissive nature, but she’d never seen the girl with such an expression as she wore then.  
Through the haze of rain, she could see Vaneera leaning over the cabin girl. The two women were howling loudly, and the captain was fucking her from behind. Minuet threw her head back and screamed once more as Vaneera stepped back, and a moment later the girl fell forward and collapsed on the slick deck.  
Samila was dumbfounded. She was a constitute woman, but the sight had sent shivers down her spine, and it wasn’t because the rain had soaked through to her bones. Vaneera would never wander about the deck and randomly fuck her own crew, let alone during the middle of a storm, but she had no way to give the benefit of doubt when she saw the woman look up at her.  
“No…” Samila’s eyes widened even more as she turned back to the wheel. Whatever had happened to Vaneera in the tavern during the raid had clearly changed her, but neither she nor Tana had wanted to admit it. It was possible that Vaneera had already had her way with everyone else on the ship, and she was the only one left…  
“Samilaaaa!” She went rigid as she heard Vaneera singing loudly behind her, “I’m coming, sweetheart!”  
The dark skinned pirate swallowed hard as she heard the heavy, slow hooves coming towards her. Somehow, even over the sound of the storm, Vaneera seemed to be making plenty of noise, and Samila looked back for a second time and shouted, “Captain, we need to stay on course! We’ll wreck if I let go of the wheel!”  
Vaneera laughed as she began to move up the short set of stairs that led to the bow, “No, no, not with you at the helm! You’ve guided us through worse, darling… have you not?”  
Samila shook her head and winced. It was obvious that Vaneera was out of her mind and was incapable of grasping the seriousness of the situation, but she had very few options. If she let go of the wheel and tried to get the woman under control, a fight would surely ensue. Although Samila was substantially larger and heavier than her captain, she had no idea what sort of dark magic was working within the woman, and regardless, if she lost the fight then all of them might be doomed.  
So Samila did the only thing she could think to do: she took a deep breath and turned back to the wheel.  
“You’re so dutiful,” Vaneera said with a loud chuckle as she set hoof on the starboard side of the bow, “All of you are. I’m so lucky to have you all, but…” the captain glanced back at the girl she’d left on the deck, “I must say, their stamina is lacking. But you…” Vaneera stepped up behind Samila and growled softly, “You’ve got what I need, Sammy… soooo much stamina; energy for days!” She laughed again as she leaned her head back and opened her mouth. The rain felt crisp and refreshing on her burning tongue, and her body was so hot and thirsty that she welcomed the excessive moisture.  
Samila said nothing as she felt the woman’s hands slap down onto her rump. Despite the direness of the situation, Samila gulped and tried to maintain her concentration. It had been a very long time since she’d taken a lover, and her body was reacting in opposition to her logic.  
“Minuet’s tiny pussy was incredibly tight,” Vaneera went on as she tugged at the woman’s barding, “But she couldn’t last more than a minute or two.”  
Samila closed her eyes for a brief moment as she felt her rain soaked barding being pulled away. Before she could react to being completely exposed, she gasped as she felt Vaneera’s palm come down on her rump hard.  
“Fuck, but you’re a big girl!” Vaneera cackled as she spanked the woman’s haunches a second time. “Look at that definition, that fuckin’ muscle…” she ran her hand up and down the woman’s wet coat and growled again, “Holy shit, you’re magnificent, Samila. The best thing about you is that I don’t even need to bend down to get to you, in fact, I think i’m going to have to come to you...”  
Samila’s hands gripped the wheel tightly as she felt her tail being flipped up. A moment later, she grunted as she felt the woman rear on top of her back end. Her entire body was wet from the rain, but her pussy was a different sort of wet, and she shook her head and grit her teeth as she struggled to keep her focus, “Eyes ahead,” she muttered to herself as she felt Vaneera positioning herself, “No matter what, eyes ahead.”  
“Don’t mind me, Samila,” Vaneera sighed heavily as she eased her cockhead against the woman’s tight hole, “I’ll just be back here… relieving myself.”  
Samila moaned as her eyes grew heavy. Vaneera was so much bigger than she remembered, and even the first few inches were enough to stretch her out to an almost painful point. But that was just the first few inches. As the captain drew forward, Samila’s eyes grew wider, and as she gripped the wheel more tightly her knuckles became whiter, “H,how the fuck is… no!”  
“Hm yes, yes!” Vaneera laughed desperately as she threw her head back again and rock her haunches, “Gods damn, that’s a good fuckin’ pussy! Minuet didn’t even let me cum, so I’m… fuh...fuh… so close…” Vaneera’s groan was lost in another clap of thunder.  
Samila steeled herself as she planted her hooves more firmly onto the deck. It didn’t feel like she was getting fucked: it felt like someone was ramming a giant, hot meat pole all the way into her body, and the pleasure was as foreign as it was terrifying. How could any one of them be strong enough to say no to her? How could a lonely woman who’d chosen a perpetual life of crime deny such an overwhelming experience? It had been seconds since they’d started, and somehow she already felt like she was going to cum. It would be so easy to let go of the wheel and give in to the pleasure, even if it meant that everyone on the ship, including the captain, would…  
“No!” Samila raised her head fiercely as a large wave nearly crashed up onto the deck, “I won’t! I won’t let us die like this!”  
But Vaneera didn’t hear her. Her head was leaned back, and her curled dreadlocks fell wetly behind her body as she drank as much water as she could. She was going to cum again… so much cum. No matter what she did, her body kept making it faster than she could get rid of it, and she would spend her entire life draining and filling, draining and filling, and draining and draining and draining…  
Samila held her gasps in as she felt her pussy clench around Vaneera’s cursed fuckstick. Molten cum filled her insides endlessly as she heard the woman scream behind her, but she only looked straight ahead as she controlled the wheel, a look of ironclad willpower etched upon her dark features.

“Ugh...oh...hmm…” Tana heard herself mumble as she opened her eyes slowly. The first thing she noticed was the acrid taste of salt in her mouth, and it was immediately followed by a general feeling of stickiness.  
“Captain!” Tana stood suddenly, albeit shakily, and nearly slipped as she made her way towards the door and flung it open.  
Bright sunlight flashed in her eyes as she winced, and she fought through the grogginess as she pushed her way forward.  
Her hair was matted and she was covered in dried, caked cum, but she didn’t care as she bolted up the stairs and onto the main deck.  
She stopped just as suddenly as she’d started, however, as she saw one of her crewmates sleeping right in front of the stairway to the captain’s quarters.  
“What the hell is…” her eyes widened as she noticed the pool of dried cum that had dripped out of the crew member’s hind end. Tana stepped over the woman quickly and surveyed the deck within a moment, and she shook her head in disbelief.  
The entire crew was scattered over every part of the ship. All of them were on the ground, and some of them were beginning to stir. All of them were naked from the waist down, and when Tana looked down at the deck she could see a trail of dried cum that could probably have been used to trace her captain’s every move.  
Tana immediately made her way to the bow, but stopped for a moment when she heard someone croak her name, “T...Tana?”  
She looked down to see Minuet struggling to rise. She lowered herself and offered the girl a hand, “The captain, where’s the captain?!”  
Minuet blinked in confusion, “At the helm… I think. Last night, was that…”  
But Tana had already turned away from the girl and was running toward the helm. She practically jumped up the stairs and heaved a sigh of relief when she saw Vaneera laying on the ground asleep.  
Samila was there as well, standing at the wheel like a stone statue. Tana stepped up to the woman and frowned deeply when she her face, “Gods… Samila, what happened?”  
Samila didn’t respond for several seconds, but when she finally did, her voice was distant and quiet, “We should hit port in several hours. I managed to get us through the storm, but we need to raise the sails if we…”  
Tana put her hand on the woman’ shoulder, “Samila, go get some rest. I’ll take care of it.”  
Samila turned her head and stared at the woman blankly before nodding once. She took a step back and turned, then stopped and glanced at the sleeping captain, “I think she’s back to normal… for now. If she loses it again, we may have to restrain her.”  
Tana nodded soberly as she watched the tall woman limp away slowly. For a moment, she thought that Samila might have been completely unscahthed by the ordeal, but that was before she saw the woman’s reddened rump and her blown out pussy lips beneath her cum matted tail.  
Tana took a deep breath and looked down at Vaneera. The woman’s cock had been resheathed, and it seemed like Vaneera was sleeping soundly as the sunlight shone down upon them. Whatever had happened to her did indeed seem to have run its course, but they wouldn’t know for sure until a little more time had passed.  
Tana looked back down the stairs at Minuet, who was still standing there in a confused looking haze, “Minnie, here!”  
“Aye!” the startled girl turned and galloped towards the second in command, “At your service!”  
“Samila needs to sleep and I’m at the helm. We need to get the sails up if we want to reach port, so I need you to wake everyone up.”  
“But Tana, I think some of us might be a little too sore to…”  
“Did I ask for your opinion?” Tana cut off the girl curtly. “Look at me? You think I got out of this? Now go wake those bitches up and tell them to get their lazy asses moving, sore pussy or not! That’s a fuckin’ order!”  
Minuet trotted off with a bit of alarm as Tana turned back to the wheel. She was about to take hold of it when she saw Vaneera stir slightly, and she fought the urge to run away.  
“Oof… my fuckin’ head…” the captain opened her eyes with a wince before closing them immediately, “Gods fucking dammit, is that the sun?! Why is it so bright?!”  
Tana didn’t know whether or not she should laugh or cry, so instead she gave the woman a blank look, “We’ll hit port in a few hours… you should go back to your quarters and…”  
“Tana, what the hell happened last night?” The captain cut her off as she struggled to her hooves. She stepped over to the edge of the bow railing and her eyes widened, “Did we hit a storm or…” the woman gasped and turned back to Tana as she remembered bits and pieces of the conversation she’d had with the mysterious stranger, “Tana, I didn’t…” she shook her head and gestured to the stern quizzically, “I couldn’t possibly have! Also…” she trotted up to her first mate and winced as she ran a finger over the woman’s cheek, “What the hell are you covered in?”  
Tana wondered how much of it Vaneera would actually remember, but she couldn’t resist the small smile that crept to her lips, “It’s a long story… but not as long as your new cock.”  
A look of confusion flashed over the woman’s features before she realized two things. The first was that she was naked from the waist down, and the second was that her sheath and balls felt twice as heavy as normal. It seemed that the effects of the drug or potion had worn off, but the physical changes that had been forced upon her were there to stay.  
“Holy fuck… I’m gonna be like this for the rest of my life,” she muttered as she took another look at her crew, most of whom were groaning and yelling at Minuet as she tried to wake them. “Tana,” she said seriously as she turned back to the woman, “I didn’t… hurt you… did I?”  
Tana shifted herself to the wheel as a blush flitted across her cum dried cheeks, “No, not at all, Milady. It’s… um… it’s a complicated story.” She stared into the ocean and shuddered as she tried to forget the night before. She wondered what the Lord of rats thought he was going to accomplish by turning the captain into a lust fueled demon, but in a way, the vengeful guild master had given her something that she'd always secretly wanted.  
“As I was saying before, captain: you should try and get some rest. I'll come fetch you when we're about to dock.”  
Vaneera nodded slowly, still trying to gather her wits, “Thank you, Tana, I suppose I should.” She took a single step and grabbed her throat with a wince, “Damn, why am I so fucking thirsty?”  
Tana's eyes widened as the captain stumbled back to her quarters, “I've gotta get us to port,” she told herself aloud as she heard the sound of the sails being raised behind her, “We can't handle another round of that cock just yet.”


End file.
